It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system, design, and operation of exhaust mixing systems for jet turbines such as turbofan engines. In an exhaust mixing system coupled to a typical turbofan engine, the exhaust mixing system may serve to increase thrust and decrease engine noise. As such, engine operation may be improved and/or engine wear may be minimized. An inefficient or ineffective exhaust mixing system, however, can lead to decreased engine efficiency and increased noise.
Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.